Beatings of an Empty Heart
by Xdon't-mind-meX
Summary: Vlad had to be the scariest thing on earth when he was angry. And Agent K was going to get it. fatherson fic featuring Vlad and Danny!


UGH! This is so frustrating! Microsoft won't work so I have to use freaking notepad to write my stories. It's not working out so great for me. Anyways, enjoy the story! 

Disclaimer: I do not own characters.

* * *

It was awestriking. There was no better word for it. To see their mayor, who publicly announced Danny Phantom to be troublesome and dangerous, defending the ghost he was supposed to hate. It was unimaginable.

"I'm not asking you agent I'm telling you, let...him...go."

His angry face was scarier than any ghost the town had ever encountered.

"Mr. Masters," Agent K argued, "this ghost is a menace, you said so yourself! It is the GIW's job to get rid of such dangerous beings!"

Danny, bruised and bleeding, was handcuffed. The GIW agent behind him was wearing ghost gotlets and held his arms behind his back in a manner that was causing him great pain. His two friends watched fearfully down at their comrade,  
unable to help him now that he was in government hands.

"This is my town an it is my job to remove such things I feel are a threat to this town! When I have need of some bimbo government agency to butt in, I'll send for their help! Release him NOW!"

The agent took a step back alarmed.

"Vlad?"

Maddie and Jack had arrivd a couple minutes prior.

"Maybe you should just let them take Phantom." Her tactics of trying to calm the man down were just making him more angry.

"I wanted to be the one to catch him too V-Man, but it's first come first serve"  
Jack said.

"Would you just shut your pie hole for one blooming minute?" Vlad yelled. "I swear every time you open your mouth you are able to say something more stupid than the last time you said anything!"

No doubt about it, the townspeople figured, the mayor had lost his mind.

"Look sir, I have orders to take Phantom back to headquarters for testing."

"And I'm telling you," Vlad pulled out a gun from underneath his coat, "to release him."

Maddie gasped, Jack was flabbergasted, Sam and Tucker were speechless.

No one moved.

"Vlad?" Jack said weakly. "Don't do this. It's just a ghost."

"Just a ghost?" Vlad's hand shook. "JUST A GHOST?"

Agent K was starting to panick at the sight of what appeared to be a man going insane holding a gun in his face.

"You know nothing about ghosts!" The billionaire yelled at his former best friend.  
"You've made them your life's work yet you don't know any more about them than a two year old!"

Vlad turned his blood shot eyes one the agent.

"5!"

The countdown began.

"4!"

The crowd started to back away.

"3!"

"Vlad stop it!" Maddie screamed.

"2!"

Sam's had squeezed Tucker's

"1!"

PLOP!

Agent K had fainted.

Vlad stepped over the agent's body and knelt down. He picked up the remote that controlled the handcuffs and pushed the release button.

Danny's cuffs immediately fell away.

He looked up at Vlad who was avoiding his gaze, then turned tail and flew away as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad Masters sat in his study deep in thought. It was as if a violent ghost had taken over his body when he caught sight of Danny so helpless. He couldn't get the boy's big innocent eyes looking up at him out of his head. He had never felt so protective of the boy before so why now?

The room suddenly dropped in temperature and Vlad's blood ran ice cold. He didn't have to turn around to know who had entered the room.

Seconds ticked by. Vlad shut his eyes.

Maybe he'd go away if he ignored him.

"Vlad?"

Darn it.

Behind him Danny was searching through his limited vocabulary to find the right words to say.

"Thanks, for today."

More silence.

He could hear Vlad's steady breaths.

"It's strange..."

He turned his back to the older man.

"I couldn't count on my parents to save me."

Vlad opened his eyes. He slowly turned to look at Danny's small back. It was shaking.

"I was scared. Not even Sam and Tucker could help me."

He recalled how his two friends tried to persuade the agent to no avail. No one could help, no one would. He had no one.

He heard movement behind him and turned around. Vlad had stood up. He was looking at him. His face unfathomable.

Danny gave him a small smile.

"And all this time I thought you didn't have a heart."

He lowered his head. His eyes pricked with tears.

"Daniel..."

In two strides Vlad had walked over to Danny and embraced him.

Danny clutched the older man's crisp business suit.

"I...was scared too." Vlad admitted. "I thought I had almost lost you little badger."

The thought comforted the young halfa, and he continued to hug the billionaire.

"But you know what?" He said, a sudden thought coming to mind. "I bet that agent was even more scared."

Vlad burst out laughing.

"I don't think I'll ever forget his look of terror." Vald siad remembering with mirth in his eyes.

"You'll get in trouble for it though." Danny told him.

"I'm a billionaire Daniel. The worst that can happen is that they sue me, and money's not a problem. Besides, if not I can always pull out my gun again and scare the crap out of them."

Danny smiled.

* * *

Just to clear this up, when Sam squeezed Tucker's hand it didn't mean they were going out! I do not particularly like that pairing at all.


End file.
